Ark4 Episode 31: Harder than stone
Particpants *Donnie Yun *Keyome Tasanagi *Tetsu Ryoji *Alex Stone *General Kane *Ryuzakii Nagara Nightly Enters Pallas: -After the success of the first attack, Donnie took it upon himself to try and push the limits of his espionage even further. The Dog Army Headquarters is indeed the best place that Keyome has created to show his strength and power within the City. The place is surrounded by soldiers and a damn near fortress. There is no one clear way into this building but Donnie always finds a way to get what he wants. After the first attack, he grabs blueprints and any information on the newly built Kagemaru building. The first building he destroyed was just child’s play compared to this kind of mission. Using his intelligence he had come up with a military strategy to even give himself a small window to get within the fortress. Using military technology with his Yun Corp technology, he created a body suit fit for these espionage missions. The design of this suit is no different than what you may see in an ocean body suit. It is made of a slick black rubber fiber that keeps everything that is meant to be on the outside, outside. The suit keeps the user’s body warm and the effects of weather nonexistent. Over the suit, Donnie uses a standard Flak Jacket with his standard equipment. Two pockets are fit for extra magazines for whatever weapon he chooses to use in a mission, tactical equipment like lethal and tactical grenades, a latch on the side to hold a grappling gun to get up and down the sides of buildings or scale entire areas, the vest itself is a standard bulletproof vest. Over his head he has a tactical goggle set that uses many different scans and visions. Some of the standard uses of the goggles are Chi Sense, Inferred, Night Vision, and a zoom feature. (http://www.hdwallpapers.in/walls/tom_clancys_splinter_cell_conviction-normal.jpg) Before the mission had even started, Donnie decided to use this as an opportunity to continue the training for Ryuzakii. There is more to Yakuza than just fighting with the fists. This is a good time to show Ryuzakii that the power of espionage can be just as strong as a fist. *takes the reader to Ryuzakii and Donnie’s current location inside of a building across the street from the Kagemaru fortress.*A dark night looms over District One as Donnie scouts the number of soldiers patrolling the area. On his hip is a standard UMP45 sub-machine gun. It has Red Dot Sight, a silencer, a foregrip for increased accuracy, and flashlight attachments on the sides of the barrel. On the opposite hip is a combat blade and a silenced M1911. Just as the first mission, Donnie is trying to not get caught or noticed by anyone. On his wrist is a bracelet that almost looks like a watch. But telling time is not the purpose of this device. This bracelet is what runs the suit that Donnie had created for these missions. Donnie clicks a few codes on the bracelet and his body becomes invisible. Even with the advance in technology, the invisibility cloak makes him invisible to the quick glance but if someone stared hard enough and really looked at the image that the cloak portrays, they may be able to piece the fact together. Donnie then says to Ryuzakii-“See ya on the other side kid.”-Donnie then jumps out of the building and soars through the sky going towards the building. Donnie focuses his chi into hardening his body for the fall. When he lands on roof of the building, he rolls while drawing his Vibranium Combat Blade and sticks it into the back of a Kagemaru Scout. Donnie then slowly moves the body out of sight, being able to touch the man’s body with the rubber suit. Donnie then makes the signal for Ryuzakii to come down and join him.- LightFang: - After Ryuzakii was enducted into the Soramaru family, Hey Donnie were family right? Donnie: Fuck off. The best :3 / Ryuzakii would have been told of Donnie's successful tyraid on the Kagemaru building. Guess that clears up the idea of Terrorism in Kasaihana. Donnie had came to Ryuzakii and told him of a new mission. A second strike on the Kagemaru, a strike on the newly built building. He was givin a suit to match donnie's. It was made of a slick black rubber fiber that keeps everything outside. The suit keeps the user’s body warm and the effects of weather nonexistent. Ryuzakii would also wear a flak jacket over his suit with a bit of tactical weapons attached. This flak is made to be bullet proof and hold tactical gear insid eof it. The flak would have extra clips of ammo inside pockets of it as well as a couple tactical grenades and lethal grenades attached to it. It would have a grappling gun attached to the side with a hook and rope already loaded into it. Ryuzakii would have a mask over his head and a tactical visor with a goggle set on it that had a cycle of vision filters. One for sensing chi, and a couple sight enhancing ones like Thermal and Night vision. It even had a zoom feature. Before the mision started Donnie and Ryuzakii had gone over this plan and code names were determined the best thing to use here incase anyone over heard them. As donnie instructed Ryu that it was go time, Ryuzakii would have responded with, " Let's do this Dragon." Ryuzakii would take one last look over himself getting a mental checklist of his weapons. His AK74u would be strapped to his back. It had a silencer, a red dot speed bead, a foregrip, and a grenade launcher attachment. On his hip he had a Vibranium Tanto, this was a short bladed katana measuring about 1'5" in length. It was belted down his leg to hold against his thigh instead of flying freely for better mobility. Since this was on his left thigh it left Ryu's right thigh open to hold one of his G18s with a red dot sight attached. This gun being able to swap from a fully automatic to a semi auto by a flip of a switch on the side. Ryuzakii had everything acounted for and Donnie had jumped out the window saying "See ya on the other side kid." Ryuzakii would give a him a salute and follow him giving him time to clear the room. Ryuzakii dived out the window and used his chi to further the jump making sure he could make it. He also built his chi up inside his body to strengthen himself for the fall. He would hit the roof with a roll and spring back up to his feet and say jokingly to "dragon" "Another perfect ten, hehe." He'd look around a bit and say, "Wasn't there a guy here a second ago?"- DarkKeyome: The massive man was sitting in his room with the music blaring from his steroeo as he stared blankly at the wall. (( ? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOVd2GsYfoA)) His dialted dark eyes staring at the wall as if he saw a whole nother would transpire before his very eyes on the wall. He stood and the women he had in the bed with him rolled to there sides he stood pulling up his leather animal print pants and then pulling on his vest. His tattoo's on his arm almost told a story from the art work presented. He stood to his full 6 foot something height. His gray hair slightly hanging over his head. His hands gripped around a 40 and tilted it up drinking the beverage like a savage and smashing the bottle on the floor. He pulled his AR-15 around his shoulder, The AR-15 is a lightweight, 5.56 mm, magazine-fed, semi-automatic rifle, with a rotating-lock bolt, actuated by direct impingement gas operation or long/short stroke piston operation. It is manufactured with the extensive use of aluminum alloys and synthetic materials. Along with that he pulled the Deseret egale pistols on his sides. Along with the 1 foot combat looking knife in his back pocket. He had an ear piece in his right ear and a pair of pair of dark earring guages on his ears. Pulling a cigeratte in his mouth he turned to the 6 sleeping females in his large barracks bed. “...Alright you bitches...get the fuck up..” The women remained silent and asleep... This caused him to cock his head to the right. And pull the AR from his back and fire bullets all above there heads. “I SAID GET THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING WHORES GET UP GET UP GET UP GET GET UPPP!!!” The sounds of women screaming and hauling ass out of the males room could be heard. Maru Jietai soliders passing by eyed the commotion that the man had just caused. The women poured out of his room naked but one had the sheets wrapped around her. The massive man was the last to leave his rooom. “ YEAH YOU FUCKING BITCHES GET THE FUCK OUT!...... AND YOU BETTER FUCKING CALL ME YOU SLUTS..” Making his way down the hallways he stepped into a large office area that was about the size of a basketball court. Sluggishly he walked over to the desk and slummped down into the seat. Pressing a button on the desk a large screen came down from the roof of the room where it expanded out as wide as 32 inch flat screen but it wasnt attached to anything. It kind of floated. The screen bleeped in, and soon the news was on. The News lady the black female with the blonde hair was talking about the Terrorist attacks on the Kagemaru builinds. ' The Culprits responsible will be found as soon as possible.' Alex Stone said at her interview. The male grunted turning the channel and then going to the Kagemaru home channel of sorts. “.... WHAT IS... THE PASSWORD...” The Computer asked. He spoke it in an audible tone. “ CORRECT..” the computer said and it then clicked into see Keyome Tasanagi sitting infront of his own computer. “ Yo... Keyome, how long you keeping me cooped up in this place huh? I cant stay cooped up in places for long... I get.. anty.” Keyome tilted his head up and smiled. “ Not long my friend. Just make sure everythings running smoothly there. I have my Construction team already rebuiliding the area in which was destoryed the other day. All I need you to do is make sure everything is going according to plan. You still got that watch I got ya?” “ Yeah, yeah I got it... doesnt mean ill use it. I dont need you to babysit me like little brother Ginsueki..” Keyome laughed. “ Yeah I know, but... becareful..” He opened his eyes as he looked straight at the male. “ Whoever these guys are.... Are trained soliders. Not a bunch of lunatics feeling froggy enough to fuck with us..” “ Who do ya think it is anyways?” “ I dont know...” Keyome put both of his hands together balling them up and placing his hands to his lips. “ More than likely someone trying to bring me down. Attempting to anger me, or get some form of reaction out of me. Question is. Who is it? No one knows. But, what happens in the dark... Always... comes to the light.” Keyome said as he leaned back. “ Sleep tight, make sure all is secured Danny Kane...” “ That's General Kane to you..” Keyome shook his head. “ Haha, alright General Kane... Over.” Kane shook his head. “ Over and out Tasanagi..” He said fiddling with the watch that keyome gave him as he looked out of the window of his office. XxDensukexX: Tetsu would be meditating as usual in his office, building his chi levels and increasing it as much as possible by pressuring it as usual through deep thought and meditation. He’d been doing this for about a good 3 hour period, and decided it was time to head out to the roof. He looked out onto the deep jet black night. It was starry. Peaceful. Serene in a sense. Tetsu took in a breath, and exhaled it. He thought about going home tonight, but wasn’t too sure. He kind of wanted to bunk it in the office, but it had been a while since he and Asami had some alone time. Even marriage was on his mind…settling down for something. Also there was the fact, that he had to eradicate all of the old obsolete kpd. Just fire them really. They had their chance to do good, but they abused their privilages, and they’ll pay for it in stride. Tetsu was also concerned about the Chitoris original agreement with the KPD. It is to be upheld but it a Yakuza…tetsu was iffy about bending the rules. Tetsu would slip on his usual gear, including a black flak, and his pants. He’d scale the building, and hop up on the rooftops and begin walking towards the edge of the building, when he’d get a beep on his watch. “Hey it’s Sheeva. You doing anything tonight? Figured you might want to get back to your two bit roots, and show me around D-2. Talk some business? Future plans?” Tetsu would laugh slightly. “So your asking me on dates now? You do know I have a girlfriend right?” she giggled. “I am your assistant and nothing more. However I am new to the area sir.” She had a sarcastic tone to her voice. It was the middle of the night, and the KPD soldiers were patrolling roof tops with surveillance, and ground level. “One more night of 2-bit awesomeness.” Tetsu nodded and looked down, and saw sheeva already infront of her pretty red motorbike (http://0.tqn.com/d/motorcycles/1/0/w/Z/0/-/Ninja-650.jpg ). She smiled. The signal of lets go in her language. Tetsu would free fall down, only to flip, and latch a web to the edge of the 20 sotire building and slowly decent downwards in an elastic like fashion. He’d hop on the back of the bike, facing the opposite direction of sheeva so their backs were together. She would pull off into the night, and they would do their own crusing for the time being, and talk futher NGKPD improvement methods. Hacking Pallas: -After Ryuzakii had come down to the roof of the side building of the Kagemaru fortress, Donnie quickly looks around to see if they had set off any alarms. Donnie being the serious type that he is, he says to Ryuzakii-“Stop joking around.”- Donnie bends down to the body of the scout and grabs any valuable information that may be of use to them later. Donnie comes across a keycard from the soldier but not much else. Donnie puts the keycard in his flak jacket and begins to walk towards a door that leads to the inside of the building. Using the keycard to get inside, Donnie readies his primary weapon. He opens the door with his left hand and keeps the UMP45 ready to fire in his right hand. This is a high risk mission and no mistakes can be made. When they both enter the room, Donnie walks with light feet and keeps his body close to the wall. They are about to pass an office doorway, when an unsuspecting worker walks out of his office to possibly go do something with his work. Donnie quickly reacts by drawing his blade with his left hand, and while releasing his primary weapon to cover to man’s mouth. Donnie then stuck the blade under the man’s chin and stabbed the man. The man tried to make a sound but the blade pierced his mouth shut and even through his tongue. Donnie just said-“Shhhhshhshh”-He then lowered the man’s body to the ground and dragged him into the office that he worked in. If Ryuzakii were to follow into the office, Donnie would say to him-“We have to watch you…there is cameras everywhere. We are going to have to stick with the invisibility for a while. Keep close.”-Donnie then walked back out to the hallway and began walking deeper into the building. As thy both continued to walk under the cloak of invisibility some gun shots sounded in the room above them. Donnie gave the signal to Ryuzakii to remain still. Had they been found? Donnie thinks to himself-“That’s imposible…It also doesn’t add up. They would be shooting at us and not whoever those bullets were meant for…”-Donnie looks upwards at the floor above them and activates the X-ray optic vision of his goggles. In some situations this is known as “The Penetrator Mode.” Every little boys dream for a girl next door. But that is not the usage of the product in today’s situation. The image of a rather large man comes up on screen. Then the image of Keyome pops up on a screen. Donnie grunts at seeing the man who murdered him as his Chaos energy slowly begins to rise. Donnie cannot hear what is being said due to them not using a radio system. Donnie walks to RYu and says-“Change of plan. This place has been compromised. This is no longer just an intel operation. Ryu, I need you to get on that computer in the man’s office and hack into the Kagemaru mainframe. I know you can find something with your hacking talents. I’ll prepare a message for our friends.”-Donnie then walks directly under the office that the large grey haired man is in. He then digs around his his Flak and pulls out a line of C4. This line of C4 reaches out to fifteen feet in a circular frame. Donnie then attaches it to the roof of the office level directly below the man. The fifteen feet diameter would be able to create a circle around the man and his desk. Waiting for Ryuzakii to finish seeing if he can hack into the mainframe, Donnie tries to find a quick exit. He walks into the office where Ryuzakii, if he listened to Donnie’s order, would be either done hacking or in the middle of hacking into the mainframe. Using the window to their advantage Donnie draw his grappling gun and says to Ryuzakii-“When you are finished, I want you to grapple to the building across the way and escape. I’ll be right behind you to blow the C4.”-If Ryuzakii would listen to Donnie, he would wait until Ryuzakii was at a far enough distance to blow the C4. Before Donnie shoots his grapple across the way, he presses a button on his watch that activates the line of C4. The explosives would immediately explode causing the floor to break in around the desk and chair of the office above them. Donnie did not place the C4 to injure the man but to send the message as “The world is breaking right from under you.”-Donnie smirks a bit and then grapples across the way and attempts to escape the scene in style. DarkKeyome: The man was in the middle of searching up his pornographic on the computer when suddenly it seemed as though the ' world was breaking from underneath him'. Luckily as the males chair had been the one to take the nose dive first, using his primitive like skills ( See his bio on the wiki to see what I mean.) He simply use the same method that he does when he is trying to lift something thats way to large for him, manipulating the density until it was easy to pick up no matter the weight. Instead he'd use it in reverse, causing the chair to grow in density when his feet landed on the back of the chair. He'd kick off of it and tuck his legs so he'd flip right onto the desk his massive feet landing on the surface, but then he'd kick off that as well and land on the other side of the room near the door. His body twisting and tucking as he landed in front of the door way. During this process he would have placing a cigarette into his mouth as he landed next to a large red button on the wall. When he landed he leaned back into the wall nonchalantly and his fist smashed into the red button causing a loud alerting siren to ring throughout the area. 'RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...... RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN' The sound echoed out throughout the facility. “... tch, Speak of the Devil Tasanagi... fucking Kid jinxed me..” As The male Known as Ryuzakii would had attempted to hack through the mainframe. Many files and layers of coding would apppear. More than likely all of it extremely easy for someone of his ' expertise' But, this is where he would have been stumped. You See, if Ryuzakii and Donnie Yun had attempted to go out and go get the Red hands as instructed then this... would have not happened. As Ryuzakkii would have been drawing in to the last bit of coding then a large Red Hand appeaered on the screen, the hand turned into a middle finger. And just as quickly the red hand then morphed and turned into a Giant Red penis spewing white digital coding all over the screen until it spelt out ' Just for you bitch' The Computer then took a picture of the males face with the webcam at the top of the screen and dispite the male being in camouflage invisibility the computer itself would instantly recognize this and digitize the males face through layers of scans until it had a full lock on his face and immediately it was sent into the mainframe for uses later. Ryuzakii could stay and try to hack into the system further but more than likely due to him being out of the game for so long he'd be rusty, due to you no, when he was wasting his time training. Also, if he chose to stay he'd be met with capture. You see with the siren it activated the facilitates high alert mode and a large dome circled around it, the dome had a chromed out metallic color that was able to withstand full on missile attacks to an extent noone would be able to leave, nor come in until the alert was called off. Ryuzakii would have been unsuccessful and would have gotten nothing from the main frame due to the Kagemaru's still having an alliance with the red hands, the same red hands group that was asked to be rid of, and if they were, then they might have been successful. Also, dispite Ryuzakii's alliance with them in the past, things have changed and not only have they had time to get better but there styles would have been tottally different from what he did with them back in the day. He would have to move and move quickly, either stay and try to hack it, get captured and possibly die. Or leave with his somewhat form of dignity. Also not only did the computer shut him out, if he attempted to hack through it further all Kagemaru comptuers ( Thanks to the red hands) Would have self destruct modules and the computer it would self, would explode in his face afterwards. Keyome indeed had been prepared for such attempts. Funny thing about it all, if they did choose to go through with getting the red hands they would not have this issue...AT ALL. Ryuzakii gained nothing, nothing at all. And if he didnt move quick, he'd be shut out completely from his escape Making a move XxDensukexX: Tetsu and Sheeva would be riding though the city. The lights would pass by so fluttery, like little fireflies. Tetsu would be watching the world pass by backwards. It was a keen sight. “so sir… Remember what we talked about?” Tetsu nodded, though she couldn’t see him, he was sure she knew. “Yes. Today I sent 30 KPD operatives down to the sewers to investigate the old lab Thomas flint use to run. I don’t want to exactly take it, until all the experiments were cleared out. The experiments need to be eradicated, so we can turn that into an underground bunker for emergencies. Supplies. Also it links to some other things as well.” Sheeva paused for a second. “Other things, Sir?” Tetsu smirked thinking about his days as The Dark God. “Things Sheeva. Things.” Tetsu’s watch would beep violently, as he answered the watch by touching the holo-button. “Chairmen Ryoji here.” “Sir! A loud siren has been dected going off in a near by Kagemaru strong hold! All was quiet, until one of the men guarding the roof was disabled by two figures. One of the men caught It from 3 miles away, but we choose not intervene as you told us to. However during the nightly continuation of surveillance caught the loud, LOUD alarm. Your men are still stationed in various places only half a mile away as the nightly patrol goes, and men in the bunker can arrive at your order sir!” Tetsu responded quickly. “Ah I see. As much as it pains me to help a Yakuza…whoever has cuased this, must be incarcerated. Gather every man in a 3 mile radious from that area, and the better be no less than 100 men. I want an extra 50 men, 3 more miles of that, these men whomever they may be, escaping should be their last priority. Capture. Do not, I repeat DO NOT kill. I want that bundle of men there in less than 1 minutes, start in the middle of my sentence if you have to!” “sir yes sir!” Tetsu would hang up, and then speak to Sheeva. “You fix it up for me?” “The moment I heard alarm, I already told another man to make arrangements. We’ll have men in less than a minute to set up a perameter. Chopper from district 3 perhaps?” Tetsu shook his head. “No. my men are still survailencing as we speak. Whatever happens, someone will see something regardless of route. Possibly. Every angle is covered for now.” Tetsu nods content with the arrangements. Tetsu would be at the building in two minutes tops, at the speed of 80mph. LightFang: - Ryuzakii would notice that donnie had made his way out. He was focusing to see through the cloak it was still a bit hard too, and in the dark this just made it harder. The way Ryuzakii knew he was there was when he spoke out "We have to go…Keep being invisible. It’s our best bet right now." Ryuzakii would respond saying, "Roger, Let's go." Ryuzakii would take off sprinting on the rooftops utilizing his Chi to run at a speed of 30 Mph. This should be an easy thing for Donnie to keep up with and perhaps even go beyond. The Chi would be utilised internally and in a small enough portion that it shound not be visable at this level, but if he had to go further it could become visable. Before getting to far away from the building Ryuzakii would think up a cover plan. He would take a smoke grenade from his flak and throw it as hard as he could, adding chi infusion to his arm. This grenade would travel a good 200 feet to the left of there location and give off the impression that they were headed that way. He would hope Donnie was following along behind him along behind him as he would activate the comm link between the suits. This was a strait signal from suit to suit, no satilite signal to bounce off, this was to make sure that no one could tap into their frequency but it could also cause a problem by if they got to far apart, approxamitly 10 miles, it wouldnt be able to link. "You read me Dragon?" Ryuzakii would wait for an answer then start talking, "Any ideas of where were going?" Knowingly planning ahead they had picked out code names for the locations utilizing the military alphabet . He would wait for confirmation as he lept over a gap between two buildings and grabbed onto the side of the taller one. He would parkour up to the top of that building and keep moving along the tops heading away from the building. "Also sorry i messed up those files, I didn't expect "That" to pop up. Those guys are seriously getting on my nerves." He would look around taking in his surrounding each step for step planning out his next movement accordingly. They would come to 4 lane street, a little to far to jump without extra help. There was luck though. "Hey look a power line we can use that to get across." Something in his head said, idiot if you touch a powerline you'll be electricuted, which made him continue talking. "You cant be electricuted by them if you dont complete a circiut. Meaning we can touch the powerline and nothing else, unless its an insulater. Thats why birds dont get electricuted when they land on powerlines." Ryuzakii had forgotten in the rush of the moment that the suit they were wearing was one big insulator being made of slick black rubber fiber, so they wouldn't be a electricuted anyway. He would proceed to jump up to the power line and hand on it like in a flexed arm hang. Thankfully this was one of those heavy duty powerlines in big commercial areas that were composed of many diferent copper wires so it easily supported his weight. He would then swing one arm over at a time moveing quickly as he monkey bar walked across the wire to the other side. Thankfully it wasnt a windy night so it was easy for him to get across. Once across he would drop off and roll onto the next roof and continue on his sprint along the building tops. DarkKeyome: Though the men had 'tooken' the information and it was indeed incredibly well played by Donnie Yun. It wouldn’t make much difference. The KPD were already were there. 100 men, surrounded the men. Even if they were 'invisible' the KPD soldiers were already equipped with there nightly visions that allowed all types of different types of octagonal visionary lends. Including... heat vision. The men stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of the building. The moment, they left the building this happened. Making the attempts to escape void. 75 men surrounded them around the building with there weapons locked and loaded on the super thieves. And above them... were 5 helicopters that each were equipped with 50 caliber rifles and bullets. “ DONT MOVE... PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS... “ Along with the KPD, 150 Maru Jietai men were seen rushing down the main street charging in high. And with them were there own Helicopters about 10 Kagemaru helicopter. “ Were this many men that necessary Mr. Tasanagi?” Said Alex Stone. “ Tch... look how many men Ryoji brought with him... I cant let the pig out due me...” Keyome then leaped down from the helicopter and landed on a building above the thieves. 20 of his men jumped behind him with there guns loaded locked and ready at the men. The KPD and Maru Jietai soldiers gave each other death stares. Keyomes eyes quickly glanced over at his new District 1 Maru Jietai facility and snorted. “ Son of a bitch... eh, ill get that cleared up tomorrow.. judging from the way my arms vibrating he really fucked up my systems. “ In keyomes ear a loud Chirp, would be heard. “ Way ahead of you boss, I just got in touch with The KPD's weapon's designer that uhh.. Roachyfee guy? I mean Ochigi... he told us he wouldn’t help us at first. But after some talking too... and telling him you are indeed the mayor he obliged. Stubborn guy haha, and he sounded kinda cute. “ “ Fuck Alex your into older men now..?” “ No, im into Kagemaru men.” Keyome shook his head and the lights within the Maru Jietai facility all begun to cut back on, the systems all flipping itself back around to a system restore in attempts to recover all loss material and memory. “ Hey boss...” Kane said to keyome. “ Seems like these guys killed some of our guys. Some of the non combat guys... sick bastards..” “ Tch..” Keyome looked at one of his men on his right and then pointed down. “ So there right down there?” “ Yes sir, I see em clear as day with my mask. “ Keyome nodded. Within keyomes arm, he has a constant chaff grenade feature that allows him to manipulate the electrical systems and frequencies to all things carrying UAV and other types of waves of frequencies. If a missile was shot at keyome, with his arm alone he could possibly redirect it. He pointed at the spot where the men were and the things keeping them invisible would soon began to zap, snap, and then ZITTTTTT there cloaks would disperse from there bodies showing them completely (( Due to it never stating the watches ran off plasma energy.)) The moment they made there leave out of the building meaning the moment they left this all went down. Keyome gripped one of those voice things to extend his voice down to the men. “ This is Mayor Tasanagi an-... “ “ Sir... im patching in the security camera through your watch. “ Keyome stopped in mid talk as Kane then sent all the imagery of the men in a heat vision like view, showing them brutally murder and then when they hacked his system. Though some of Donnie Yun's movements were unreadable due to his incredible speed. “... Hm...” Keyome sighed and then saved the video file in his phone to present to the police later on. “ This is Mayor Tasanagi... Stand down, we have you completely surrounded... If you so as move... your will be shot. And killed, do you understand?” Which was true. If the men attempted to move the massive surges of open fire would kill them off. And even if they got on ground the 150 men would be there to open fire from below along with the other KPD from below. It was either get down, and goto jail. Or... Die. Maru Jeitai Soliders surrounded the city at all times which explains the high amount of Soliders from tehre side. The siren is what alerted keyome (Which I didnt state where he was exctly so I could place him anywhere.)and Is the reason why he himself had gotten there so quickly. The Final Warning XxDensukexX: Tetsu would get a call that the the two opperatives have been spoted. Testu’s surveillance team would be on the job monitoring them with their different vision modes, should they try to make an escape of any kind.. The smoke signal would be seen by one member of surveillance, but the others 3 miles in various areas would keep on target ,as some were in different angles and could still see clearly, able to perfectly coordinate information accordingly. Keyword “3 miles around the area” meaning should they try to leave 3 miles outside this radius, as stated, they would be seen indefinitely, since it was stated as the surrounding area indeed. Tetsu would get the call though his watch “Sir! Mayor Tasanagi has arrived with dammed maru jitai! Along with our operatives who are 3 MILES around their position and closing in as ordered. Rooftops, or ground, they’re trapped and they won’t escape our sites! Orders!” Tetsu would groan, as he’d already seen the choppers before the call even came through to him. Tetsu would be below the general area i.e the rooftop, they would (should) be. Tetsu would hop off the bike and Sheeva would follow. The KPD arrived accordingly in full gear, with their sights on and guns pointed upwards ready to strike. Tetsu would tell a general “ block the borders 3 more miles out from the 3 mile radius I want 6 miles of coverage so they won’t escape. A full blockade lower ground and upper ground, with 50 men total, and snippers present an additional 2 miles out to track ANY further movements accordingly. Shoot to incapacitate, but try not to kill if it can be stoped!” “Sir”. Tetsu would received info on the position of the hostile (s) and the mayor himself. Tetsu would then follow behind the operatives figuring they were opposite of keyomes general facing position, and tetsu would web zip up the building contiuesouly and arrive behind the males. Due to tetsu’s ninjutsu skills, this would be a silent descent. Tetsu would charge his chi into his body, to seep into his muscles and enter his enhanced state from the get go, as he did not see need to go easy on criminals of the sort even though ironically he was working for one. Tetsu would hop up and see that they were already surrounded completely. Tetsu would break to the front, ending up behind the criminals, and pulling out his pistol Chi brimming thorough out his body, and his pistol at the ready in his right hand, with his Adamantium trench blade att he ready in his left, pointing them in a cqc fashion at the two captives. “It’s over fellas! Drop everything you have, have taken, and any offensive things and put your hands up! It’s over guys….” Tetsu would be the same distance away from them as Keyome would be form them in this circle of people. The KPD on the ground, even pointed search lights upward around the rooftop in case of a quick get away or escape. There were at least 100 KPD men here and 150 Maru jitai here, meaning a perimeter of 250 men plus surrounding them with choppers. They should be lucky Tetsu has not called in the KPDAU for this situation. “Put your weapons down, or “someone” will shoot.” Tetsu gave the warning ready for anything that may take place. If the men do not comply, they may suffer a terrible fate indeed. Pallas: -As they got to the building, Donnie and Ryu would begin to make their way over to the roof of the building. But something did not feel right, something felt off about going up there. This was his Danger Intuition coming into play. The Danger Intuition is an ability that gives the user a sense of danger when something is about to go terribly wrong. Even in its lowest state of strength, a user can sense an immediate danger coming towards them. And as he focused on it more, the many choppers that came their way became noticeable. That many choppers coming to one location is very noticeable. And that is when he heard the men coming up the stairs. (Keyome never stated how the first 100 men came to surround them, they kind of just appeared.) Along with the first one hundred, he looked outside and saw the 75 Kagemaru soldiers making their way over. At this point in time, not one gun is pointed on them and the choppers have yet to arrive. Donnie who uses his watch like device to run the suit he is wearing, he begins to enter a code. (This is before Keyome even tried to destroy so it is viable. And because this is before that base of attack I have the option to now state how the watch works.) The watch is created by an almost out of all Vibranium but is ran on a dose of Plasma Energy. It was always stated beforehand in whatever Donnie personally makes that he uses Plasma Energy to run that product. (Now Keyome has stated that just by a simple hack from a Nano Technology based weapon, his arm was damaged. “judging from the way my arms vibrating he really fucked up my systems.” And because you never stated what exactly was messed up from MY weapon. I have within my rights to explain what exactly can go wrong with your arm.) While Donnie was putting in the hack to completely shut down the Kagemaru building, it messed up the systems of Keyome’s arm. Now the special part of Keyome’s arms is that they emit a Chaff Grenade effect. (Referred from Keyome’s bio) Now as the hacking was compelted and proven to be successful, the hacking completely turned off all Kagemaru technology sending them back into the “stone age” as a figure of speech. And as Keyome worded that his arm felt the effects of it, that means his arm is part of the Kagemaru Mainframe. So as a result of feeling the effects, the vibrations in his arms can be explained to the deactivation of his Chaff Grenade effect. Having said that, Donnie enters the code on his watch to emit a high level EMP similar to the EMP that he uses while in the Nano Suit. The Pulse stretches out to one hundred miles and shuts down all of the technology within that 100 miles. Due to the EMP, every one of the helicopters that was sent to the building that had Donnie and RYu in it would completely shut down. Because they were headed directly for the building, that is exactly what they would hit. The EMP Causes all the equiptment of every fighter and soldier around the building to completely shut down. And for the KPD that may not be much, but for the Dog Army that is a lot. (Nowhere on the Dog Army page does it say that the Exoskeleton is resistant to an EMP. But what it does say is “All Dog Army Soldiers wear a powered exoskeleton utilizing a supersonic motor that operated with a high-frequency voltage. Whenever A Solider changes position, minute electric currents in the muscle impulse, making a detection and utilized to control the actuating section, giving greater than human agility.” ?This means that the suit itself is ran by a “Supersonic moter and a high-frequency voltage” aka electricity.) The suits would instantly shut down and do to the soldiers no longer having the ability to hold so many levels of Titanium, they would most likely fall to their feet. And with the soldiers on the stairwell, they would fall and trip anyone else who was on those stairs. Now back to the choppers, because they are no longer in flight; they crash into the building that Donnie and Ryu are still inside of. The first chopper takes down the lower side of the building causing an explosion within the whole middle floors. Every one of the KPD officers who were in that building completely get blown to bits not having the proper attire to take a blast like that. The second helicopter then crashes onto the street in front of the building where hundreds of cops and Dog Army fighters were making their way to the scene. The propellers alone slice and dice enough of the fighters there that the explosion of the second helicopter was overkill for the people on the ground. The third helicopter swings around out of control and the tail of the helicopter comes through the floor that Donnie and RYu are on. Donnie quickly dives and tackles Ryu so that way the tail does not rip him to shreds. The helicopter then descends to the ground and creates another explosion that kills even more members of the Kpd and injure the Dog Army men who have become incapacitated with the EMP. The third helicopter makes a hole in the wall the size of three doorways. The fourth helicopter continues to spin around and crashes into the Kagemaru building and takes a huge chunk of it out from a terrible explosion. And last but not least, the helicopter with Keyome on it. Due to his arm being un-able to produce Chaff, they completely shut down and become unmovable. That helicopter goes flying into a building across the street from the one Donnie and RYu are in and cause a huge explosion on its impact. Now at this time, Tetsu Ryoji makes his way to the scene. And the image that is painted has become nothing but a nightmare. Fire and chaos is what remained of the place after a hellacious EMP. (It was also stated in the two previous posts that Donnie’s Chi and Chaos energy had been rising since the start of the RP, 2 posts of mentioning it to be exact.) As Donnie felt the fire and chaos around him, he sucked that all in and gathed more Chaos Energy and focused more Chi. So much had been charged up in him now that he could feel the Dragon Arms just wanting to burst out. But he also remembers that this is not a time to fight but a time to escape. Donnie grabs Ryu and uses the hole in the wall as an advantage and begins to make his escape. Because of the very first helicopter crash, there was no way to get up the building now. The inside stairs had become nothing but a fiery mess with dead bodies and the body of the helicopter poked out of all sides of the building. Tetsu, being the good wanting to help others kind of guy he is would most likely be more focused on his fellow officers slowly dying in a fiery death rather than the two thieves who would some believe died in the helicopter hitting the building. Donnie focuses the Chi and Chaos energy into his feet and launches himself out of that hole. His speed is unseen due to the fact that no technology is online at this time, therefore their sights of heat vision, x-ray vision, any kind of enhanced vision would be working. With the three post of charging, the speed and length of the jump becomes very viable. Donnie’s body lifts up into the sky like a rocket as his body is raised into the clouds of night. The speed he is moving at causes his body to leave an image where he originally stood and to the normal eye, he is nothing but a memory. Donnie’s body is too high in the sky for even the best of snipers to try and keep up with no matter how hard they tried. A .50 caliber weapon at a maximum can shoot cleaned to 1,500-2,000 yards so being three miles out is not a very effective strategy to kill someone. Donnie’s leap takes him into the clouds and that is where he calls upon Garyx assistance and forges the demonic wings from his back. A simple ability that is gained from becoming one with your Oni and as he flies up in the clouds, Donnie and Ryu make their dramatic escape. A close one, too close, but luck was on their side.- Hard as stone... DarkKeyome: First what needs to be stated, is that Keyome Tasanagi’s arm is not of Kagemaru Tech. His arm was hand made and crafted by the Human Modifactions master Ketosan Hideo. (( See Episode ‘Reconstruction in Ark1 to see for yourself.)) Also for more clearance. -> ((Within the arm. Mr. Hideo had added a filter within the shoulder plate. It's mostly operative like a computer there. He knew Keyome had a mission to do at the top. So he made sure that this arm would almost be everything he needed. Due to mostly everyone relying on technology. RAYS. UAV'S Airplane sonar's etc etc. Tracking made this easier for someone. But... Keyomes arm emits a shredding along the shoulder... that are much to thin for the human eye to see. The Filter within the inside of it has a generated shredder... that pulls in air, and then emits the air back out of it with small strips of aluminum in the small holes along his arm. It's much too quite for anyone to hear, and keyome probably doesn’t even have knowledge of it to this day. So basically his arm would work like a chaff grenade. Chaff consists of small aluminum strips that are specifically designed to confuse radar frequencies, and normally used by aircraft to fool missile radar. The individual strips are cut in such a way that they wreak havoc with radar's transmitted frequencies. The chaff grenade is a combination of a wide-dispersal system for such strips and an electronic jamming system similar in effect to a magnetic pulse; it fools most electronic devices in the current room, including security cameras, radios, and some types of UAV. Modern armed forces use chaff (in naval applications, for instance, using short-range SRBOC rockets) to distract radar-guided Missles from their targets. Most military aircraft and warships have chaff dispensing systems for self-defense. An Interconteintal Ballistic Missle may release in its mid course phase several independent warheads, a large number of decoys, and chaff. So with his arm... Keyome more than likely would never be scoped out on any kind of radar... making him invisible to most of his enemies. It also has the ability to Supress nanomachines... along the elbow part of the arm. A signal emitts from the tip of the elbow like a sonar. Making most Nano weaponry completly useless. Also note that this has not been tampred with since ARK1, which was back in January.)) The moment the men saw that the larger invisible man was going for something on his body ( typoically the watch). Keyome smiled getting ready to see the men who had been trying to destroy him ultimately him of recently. But… his eyes scanned at all the men around him. And almost, in slow motion his stomach turned. He remebred when he fought Danchou those years ago. All those people he crushed to get to him… and then it hit him. Just how powerful he had became. His eyes grew low… had this power gotten to him? This… this wasn’t him. He watched as the men’s lives were about to end. And this… was not an Honorable death at all. It would have been a pathateic and weak one. Gunned down? Tch… naw. Keyome rather beat them both to death than let his men, and the KPD be rid of them. Sadily the moment he his men were getting ready to kill the men off he was getting ready to say hold on. When the larger male pressed the buttons on his watch. As he did this, 55 of the KPD men noticed this and automatically began to open fire. The powerful rifles would have ripped the smaller male up horribly. ( Just take it… -.- I could have ended it here..) And also connecting to the larger one’s right arm to the point of ripping it off completely as it sliced through his shoulder blade with the sheer force of the rifles. The younger males leg would have been dismemebered by the rilfes as well this would happen even, and by the time Donnie Yun had flown him and the younger male away it was a definite thing. Then BOOOMMM the Helicopters went off, and all the chaos happened. The smoke surfaced throughout the area as keyome recovered from the Crash.. He looked around, he was on top of the building. His body scared up all to hell. He pulled himself up holding his stomach as he coughed blood and proceeded to move further. All the dead soliders around him… everywhere… He sighed… and then coughed again pulling himself up from the debris of the crash, his suit was ripped up and his right rib may of rebroken itself but he himself had survived. “ Alex…!?” Keyome coughed looking around the building. Had the men gotten away? “ Alex!? Where are you!? * cough* “ He waved through the smoke.. “ Im… Im over here keyo..” He turned his head to the right and saw Alex stone. Who’s body was impaled with a large pole going through her stomach and her right arm was crushed… her skin on the right side of her body burned beyone belief. “…Alex…… no..” he said as he made his way over to her. He dropped down on his knee’s, And immedatily. The tears begun to stream down his face as he pulled the Debris off her broken body. He pulled her close to him. General Kane had ran over to the scene from the Maru Jietai building and climbed up to see if his Chairmen had survived. His eyes too went low when he saw what was before him. “…Hey…. Ke-Keyo.. ha.. Don’t you dare cry Keyo…” He held her close to him. “ You gotta go through with the rest of our plan right? R-Remember O-Ok?... You have to remember… and don’t lose sight of our goals…” “ Shut up Alex!... your going to be fine! Y-Your going to be fine dammit! Just… Just be quiet ok… Just… Just hold on please… Please don’t Die…” He held her close to him. “…Remember… the goal… Tell Ginsueki… Im sorry…” He held her close shaking horribly now as he eyed her. “… You can do it… Keyo… * coughs*… “ She placed her hands against keyomes cheek as a tear streamed out of her left eye. “…Kagemaru… Forev-…” Her body went limp, and her hand slowly pulled from his face as she died… at that very moment. He gasped catching her hand.. “ Alex?!... Alex!? * Shakes her* Alex!? Alex please! No! I need you! Ginsueki needs you! We need you! The clan needs you! Alex!? Alex…. Alex Please…” He buried his head into her shoulder and began to sob horribly. Even Kane put his head down and turned away… “ It should… it should have been me! Why… do I have to always… be the survivor…” He said as he sobbed, rocking back and forth with the females limp body in his arms. The moon… shining brightly on the destruction around them. Category:ARK 4